


vampire porn, but make it tender and also lesbians

by SoulOfStars



Category: Original Work
Genre: Biting, But only a little, F/F, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Lesbian Vampire, Making Love, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Scissoring, Tender Sex, They're Also Engaged, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampires, for now, her fiance is a human, singular, there is A LITTLE bit of blood, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23556367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulOfStars/pseuds/SoulOfStars
Summary: Cherry stepped onto her fiancé’s windowsill after the sun finally set, excited to spend some time with her. She tapped on the window softly, her lips parting unconsciously when her fiancé finally stepped into the room to let her in. Gwen was wearing a sheer robe without anything under it but a pair of stockings, and it was the most beautiful sight she’d seen since her last sunrise nearly a hundred years ago.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	vampire porn, but make it tender and also lesbians

Cherry stepped onto her fiancé’s windowsill after the sun finally set, excited to spend some time with her. She tapped on the window softly, her lips parting unconsciously when her fiancé finally stepped into the room to let her in. Gwen was wearing a sheer robe without anything under it but a pair of stockings, and it was the most beautiful sight she’d seen since her last sunrise nearly a hundred years ago. 

When she opened the window, Cherry hopped down onto the plush carpet of her apartment and spent a long moment just staring at her and fully taking her in, her eyes tracing the curves and dips of her figure. Her mouth was dry when she finally spoke, voice heavy with awe.

“Gwen, you are so fucking gorgeous,” she said, her heart melting when her fiancé smiled at her and pulled her in for a kiss. “I love you so much,” she whispered against her mouth, treasuring the soft smile she earned. She pressed a hand to Gwen’s cheek and set her other hand on the small of her back, pulling her closer and kissing her again, licking at the seam of her lips and groaning quietly when they parted, their tongues dancing. 

When they finally parted for air, Cherry licked her lips, tasting Gwen’s chapstick. Gwen’s eyes traced the motion, lingering on her mouth, red and slick with her spit. She leaned in for another kiss, unable to help herself, pressing herself against Cherry, chest to chest, and wrapping her arms around her. They kissed again and again, their hands wandering leisurely as their mouths moved against each other. 

Eventually, Cherry’s hand found its way to Gwen’s chest, brushing her nipples and making her arch into the other, pulling away from the kiss to gasp, her nerves lighting up. Cherry took the opportunity to lick her fiancé’s neck, kissing her shoulder and caressing her breasts again, smiling against her skin as she shuddered. 

“Bedroom?” She asked huskily, smiling at Gwen when she nodded eagerly and took her hand to drag her along. She shed her clothes along the way, leaving a trail that she would certainly complain about in the morning, but couldn’t bring herself to care about at the moment. 

When they finally got to the bedroom, Gwen looked over her shoulder at her, turning to her and placing butterfly kisses on her cheeks, her brow, the tip of her nose, and, finally, on her mouth. She took the hand she was holding and pressed it to her breast, humming when Cherry’s other hand found a place at her hip. With her free hand, she cradled the nape of Cherry’s neck and pulled her down onto the bed with her, smiling when Cherry’s pupils dilated. 

They kissed again, Cherry’s hands traveling lower and lower until they were sliding to the inside of her lover’s thighs, caressing the sensitive skin there and making Gwen whine. After a moment of teasing, Gwen got a wicked idea and arched against her fiancé, throwing her head back with a groan, knowing what her exposed neck would do to Cherry, whose eyes abruptly turned red. Gwen laughed softly, her eyes hooded as she arched her back again, pressing herself against her fiancé. 

“Are you hungry, darling?” She asked, teasing, closing her eyes when she felt Cherry’s hot breath against her neck, followed by the feeling of her tongue tracing her artery as if she could taste the blood through her skin. She moaned softly when her lover kissed and sucked at her skin, leaving love bites in her wake before she finally bit down, making Gwen gasp as she groaned at the taste of her rich blood. 

Gwen gasped again when Cherry’s hands finally moved where she wanted them to, one moving back to her breast while the other stroked at her slick folds. She pressed a finger against her lover’s clit as she drank her fill, revelling at the sound of her moan while the taste of blood filled her mouth. When she was done, she pulled back and licked at the puncture wounds, stroking her clit and massaging her breast at the same time and making her whine, fisting the sheets. 

“You’re amazing as always, love,” she said, pulling back a little to watch her hands work, enjoying the way Gwen’s hips moved of their own accord, trying to press harder against her fingers as she continued to rub against her, slow and steady. Gwen made a noise of frustration when she refused to quicken the pace, reaching down to touch herself and whining when Cherry stopped completely, pressing her hand back onto the sheets. 

“I could think of a few more ways for you to use your mouth other than drinking my blood,” she panted, her mouth falling open when Cherry shimmied down her body obediently, pressing kisses everywhere she could as she trailed down, taking a detour to swipe her tongue over her nipples, then going lower, lower, and lower until finally reaching her target and licking one long stripe down her cunt. Gwen shuddered, her hands threading into her lover’s hair as she licked her again, savouring the taste and flicking her clit with her tongue, making her cry out. 

Cherry’s fingers spread her open, exposing her to her lover’s tongue further and making her back arch into the sensation, moaning. Her mouth was one of the most sinful things about her, Gwen thought, crying out again when she sucked at her clit, her hands pulling at her hair and forcing her harder against her, moaning when she was rewarded with a finger pressing into her. 

Slowly, Cherry thrust her finger deeper, working Gwen open while focusing her mouth on the sensitive bundle of nerves at the apex of her thighs, loving the taste of her fiancé on her tongue. She flicked her eyes up, and the look on Gwen’s face made her want to devour her. An impulse seized her, and she pulled her mouth from her lover’s cunt, digging her fangs into her thigh and loving the way her whine of protest turned into a fervent keen as she writhed on the sheets. The taste of her lover’s blood filled her mouth and she moaned, using the hand she wasn’t using to pleasure Gwen to rub at her own clit, stroking in time with her thrusts as she licked over the wounds in apology. 

As soon the puncture holes clotted, Cherry returned her mouth to Gwen’s cunt, licking at her as though she was worshipping her with her mouth, greedy for her moans and gasps, driven by an urgency beyond her like she was chasing an addiction. Her finger continued to press into her, followed closely by a second as she adjusted to the stretch, scissoring her and licking at her entrance, her tongue swirling around her fingers and pressing in alongside them, making Gwen’s voice crack as she cried out in ecstasy, her back arching and pressing them deeper. 

Her hands fisted in Cherry’s hair as her thighs shook, the pleasure overwhelming her to the point of no return, her release gushing over Cherry’s fingers and into her waiting mouth. She shuddered at the sensation of her withdrawing her fingers and licking ravenously at her opening, still sensitive from orgasm, pleasure coiling in her again at the stimulation. 

Cherry’s hand joined her other at her own cunt, scissoring in quickly and making her moan into her lover’s slick folds. Gwen released a pleasure-filled sigh at the feeling, pulling Cherry’s hair gently, then harder when she moaned again, groaning when she continued to mouth at her clit, occasionally nibbling at her labia and grazing them with her sharp canines. 

Despite having just come, she found herself quickly approaching the edge again, and pulled Cherry’s hair harder as though she were trying to encourage her to fall over the edge with her. Cherry’s hips bucked at the pain, her mouth falling open in a gasp as she crested the edge, overwhelmed, and she was vaguely aware of another gush of liquids on her tongue as Gwen came again. 

Her face now sticky with her lover’s fluids, she let herself be pulled into Gwen’s embrace, and hummed in pleasure when Gwen licked her own juices from Cherry’s face, welcoming her into an open-mouthed kiss, enjoying the taste of herself on her tongue. When they pulled apart to breathe, Gwen pressed a kiss to both corners of her mouth, her hand stroking over Cherry’s back as they both came down from their high, relaxing in each other’s arms. 

“I liked that,” Cherry sighed against Gwen’s lips, earning a pleased hum. 

“I liked that, too,” Gwen said, kissing her again. “We’re going to have to get up and shower, though. I’m quite sticky.” When her fiancé got a devilish glint in her eyes, she shook her head. “No, love, you cannot ‘lick me clean’. As enjoyable as that is, you and I both know how that ends, and I’d like to actually get clean.” Cherry pouted at her, and she laughed and tapped her nose, making her eyes cross. 

“Well,” Cherry wiggled her eyebrows. “If you won’t let me lick you clean, will you at least let me wash you?” Gwen rolled her eyes. 

“Only if I’m actually clean by the time we’re done showering!” She said, and yelped when Cherry stood and picked her up bridal style, an impish grin on her face. “I’m serious! I want to be able to sleep without feeling sweaty, you annoying blood-sucker!” 

“Of course! As my lady commands, though that won’t stop me from fucking you with my fingers until you come again and then spraying you clean,” she exclaimed, winking suggestively before carrying her towards the bathroom. 

Gwen came not once, but thrice in the shower, and, true to her word, Cherry sprayed her clean each and every time.


End file.
